


Skills

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bottoming, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Topping, this was a cracksmut I made for friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vonnie was known across town as a small, quiet, sly fox of a lawnmower. Her skills in the sheets, though? Known by none.None except for a goofy, broad-plated woodchipper named Isabella.ORi make a smut transformers-esque fanfic about a lawnmower and a woodchipper to see what happens





	Skills

The first time Isabella saw Vonnie, she was getting laid by a snow blower.

The woodchipper was known across their small, but lively town as one of the sexiest machines in the vicinity—and nobody wanted to argue. Isabella was charming for her age, with wide, shiny metal plates that twinkled to all who looked her way.

And there were a lot who looked at the machine.

Back to the present—the party. She purred as the ‘blower ran a wheel over her plating. Isabella gazed up to meet sensual glass, but she didn’t get to see it before she saw another lust-inducing being.

_Her._

A sleek, small black lawnmower, tilting her handlebars curiously at the slightly gaping woodchipper. Isabella couldn’t describe the look she gave off to her as anything other than  _breathtaking._

She quickly pushed off the protesting snowblower, stumbling over the gasbottle-riddled floor as the lights pulsed over the dancing forms of machines.

**Author's Note:**

> did u enjoy that
> 
> fluff and llama owe me a fanfic


End file.
